Ressha Sentai CMC
by Pikatwig
Summary: The Crusaders have always been seeking their destiny... but when they all get a chance to be on a special train, they will find it, and missing memories. Join the newly formed Ressha Sentai, in this amazing adventure! (Status: On hiatus)


Pikatwig: As of today, the Ressha Sentai have returned home, and bid farewell to the Rainbow Line.

KKD: *Walks in, wearing a train engineer's outfit* As such, we will expect the next Sentai to be coming soon. But before then, I think now is a better time to get started with a ToQger fanfic. Am I right, Pika?

Pikatwig: Hai. And something I'll admit… I loved trains when I was little, I played with toy trains a lot, I had a little conductor's hat, I had a special train shirt I wore, (which I'll show on my Vlog), and I used to pretend I was a train conductor… that being said, I have no idea why I wasn't very keen on Tokkyuger when it was initially announced.

KKD: I'm not sure either, but I guess in my case, I had more of an affinity towards Sentai with motifs of some sort of animal, which I've made clear before. I will admit, ToQger grew on me over the course of their tenure as Sentai, though I'm admittedly more willing to watch Kyoryuger, and am kinda excited for the next Sentai. The only reason why I'm not wearing an attire appropriate for that is because of this fanfiction being Pika's, and he insisted on me keeping with the train motif in some fashion.

Pikatwig: Also, speaking of Ninninger, show of hands or hooves, who here thinks the Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs Tokkyuger movie will focus more on a three way Ninja Sentai crossover, a la Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters? *raises hand*

KKD: Yea, I wouldn't be surprised if they went with that, especially since in Hurricaneger they were willing to go for a 10 Years Later special for the team.

Pikatwig: Alrighty… but we're not talkin' about Ninja or Dinos. We're talkin' trains here! Bring in our new Tokkyugers. *thus, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Amethyst trotted on in.* Yep, this is an MLP Tokkyuger, focusing on the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

KKD: Knowing what we know of the original ToQgers, this is only fitting. Good to have you on board, Crusaders.

Scootaloo: I'm super happy! I'm the Red Tokkyuger!

Applebloom: Technically, we're all the Red Tokkyuger… yer technically Tokkyu1.

KKD: Also, I still have to wonder, Pika, with the Q being so prominent throughout the show, why continue to spell ToQger like "T-O-K-K-Y-U-ger"?

Pikatwig: It feels more natural for me.

KKD: Right. Anyways, please continue, CMC.

Silver Spoon: I'm glad to be a member of the Crusaders, and a Super Sentai warrior.

Sweetie Belle: Glad to have you aboard, buddy.

Amethyst: Atashi wa tsuyoi... atashi wa tsuyoi...

KKD: Are you all ready then? Because it's almost time. *hops into Red Ressha's engine* ALL ABOARD~! *blows whistle*

Pikatwig: I wanted to do that...

KKD: Go ahead, Pika.

Pikatwig: *blows whistle*

KKD: And now it's time for…

Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Amethyst: CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS TOQGERS! YAY! *all five board the Ressha, scanning the Rainbow Passes*

KKD: Pika? Care to pull up the disclaimers?

Pikatwig: Uh… okay… *pulls them out*

DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Riders, neither Pikatwig nor KKD, own anything here except for original concepts within including Amethyst and some original Ressha and the villains. The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, etc.

* * *

"_Around the pony world… there's one power even greater than friendship… one that shows there is more to the world than what you see. The power to dream, the power to imagine. There is a world that only those with imagination can see. _Imagination. _It can make the impossible possible. It's an infinite power that can light up the world. However, where there is light, there is darkness that hates it. A world without imagination will sink into darkness…"_

A pegasus pony looked at her daughter, who was holding a teddy bear, the mare smiling as the young filly hugged her teddy bear, imagining it was larger and a friendly animal. Suddenly, though, after a bit, the filly reacted in shock, when she heard a train whistle, despite the fact they were in Cloudsdale.

"Momma, did you hear that?" the filly asked, hovering over to her mom in fear.

"...Relax, Honey, I didn't hear a thing," the mare replied, clearly not having heard the train whistle, but the young filly could still hear it. It was getting closer and closer, until the young filly turned to her right and gasped, seeing a black train zoom by, and she disappeared from sight, "Honey? Honey?! HONEY!"

The only thing left of the filly where her mom was was the little teddy bear she left behind. What really happened was that she was taken onto the black train, the engine looking like it had a skull design, and was following self-made train tracks. Onboard were many foals, fillies and colts, all of them were crying about something.

"**Good… go on, keep crying! Thank you for riding with us on the Midnight Line. Today's destination will be far away from all of your parents!"** a voice shouted, revealing some sort of bag-themed kaijin, the figure having two heads (one humanoid and one bird-like), most of it's body looking like a black trash bag with the top looking like the top of some sort of purse.

Hearing this made every foal in the train began to cry, making the kaijin laugh, when he heard something… funny.

"**Eh? That's a strange sounding cry," **the monster noticed before taking a closer listen, "**NO! That's not crying at all! Who sleeps in a situation like this?!"**

The kaijin began to look around, before finally finding the person, or rather pony, who was asleep. This pony happened to be an orange pegasus mare with a long purple mane and tail that was slightly spiked, her Cutie Mark was a wheel of a scooter with a purple fire by it, and she was snoring very loudly, drool falling from her mouth, and in her hoof was a sort of crimson cape with a blue insignia that had an orange filly on it, and the underside was made with a special golden cloth.

"Huh? Why's she… asleep?" the pink pegasus filly, Honey, noticed in confusion, still crying.

"**Forget that?! What's a full-grown mare doing in here? Hey! Wake up and get outta here!" **the kaijin shouted, going over to the orange mare, shaking her to wake her up when the mare simply shifted around, kicking the kaijin in both of its faces, **"Ite-te-te-te-te! Knock it OFF!"**

After the kaijin shoved the mare to the ground, she finally woke up, revealing her purple eyes, and making her blink in confusion for a moment.

"Huh? Wait… where am I?" the mare wondered, yawning a little bit, as she looked around and saw all of the fillies and colts crying, "Hey! C'mon, guys, what're you all crying about? Cheer up,"

"...I was taken away from my momma…" Honey whimpered.

"And that meanie says we're never going back to our parents!" a colt shouted, pointing at the kaijin.

"Huh?" the mare responded, looking over at the kaijin in question, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

She then flew forward and tackled the kaijin, sending it to the other side of the train before something smacked into the train they were currently on.

"**What the heck was that?!" **the kaijin gawked before looking out the window to see five trains running down railroads of light, two of them being yellow and pink while looking like subway trains, two of them being blue and green bullet trains, while the last of them looked like a red steam train, complete with the old school engine, **"Onore… it's the Rainbow Line."**

"Rainbow Line?" the mare blinked, looking out a window and smiling at it, "Suge…"

* * *

*The Super Sentai logo appeared, locking into position, as the trains of the Rainbow Line ran forward.*

"The 7:30 Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger is now ready for departure. Make sure you don't miss your stop"

**GO FOR IT!**

**Pikatwig Entertainment &amp; KKD Studios Present**

**GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

*Five mares appeared, in Super Sentai form, a pegasus as Red, an Earth Pony as Blue, a Unicorn as Yellow, an Earth Pony as Green, and a Pegasus as Pink.*

**Ressha Sentai CMC**

**Hateshinai senro no mukougawa? (The other side of the track that has no bounds)**

*Red jumps down from a tree branch, and then becomes Scootaloo, smiling at the train tracks she saw before her.*

**Kagayaite iru mono nan darou!? (What is that thing shining over there?!)**

*****Blue trotted over to a seat, reading a book about notable stops for the trains. Blue then reverted back into Silver Spoon, who took a moment to adjust her glasses.*****

**DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni notte Tashikame ni iko~ (Board the train with excitement and let's go find out)**

*Yellow looked at the terminal, scanning a pass through before reverting to Sweetie Belle. We then see Green take a seat inside a train, reverting to Applebloom, and then we see Pink at the station looking out for the train, reverting to Amethyst before seeing the Rainbow Line zoom by.*

**Sa hashire! Oretachi no EXPRESS! (Come on and run! Our Express!)**

*****The trains zoomed by, with Scootaloo carrying Silver Spoon on her back, the two of them getting onto the train via one of the windows.*****

**DON'T BE LATE! Noriokure ni gochui! (DON'T BE LATE! Be careful not to miss the train!)**

*****Their friends gave a small laugh at this fact, with the five teasingly calling them out on being late.*****

**GATAGOTO yume wo nose! (Take your clattering dreams aboard!)**

*The five all sat down, as they put a flag with their five colors, the Tokkyuger symbol and then in the center was the Cutie Mark Crusader symbol.*

**Kaze we kitte susumu~ dokomademo~! (Cut through the wind and go where you want to go!)**

*The five Tokkyugers ran forward, an explosion occurred behind them, causing Tokkyu1 to trip. Then, the five all tried to get something to eat, before they were called away to fight the Midnight Line.*

**Yubisashikakunin (Pointing and calling) [GO! GO! GO!]**

*The five all executed their group pose before we see the trains from the Rainbow Line driving around.*

**Atchi-Kotchi-Dotchida?! (Do we look there, or there, or where?!)**

*Silver Spoon was looking at a map, trying to plan out a course, but the others all gave her a look that said, 'just go with the flow'*

**Kimi no eki made michibike! IMAGINATION! (Let Imagination conduct you until we reach your station!)**

*The five all stood before some train tracks, briefly turning back into fillies, before back into mares, and the five ran forward.*

**TONNERU nuketara! (Now exiting the tunnel!) [GO! GO! GO!]**

*The five all saw the tunnel go in all sorts of directions, before turning to the one with the most light, and rushed towards it, quickly seeing the trains of the Rainbow Line start flying around.*

**Asu ni mukette NONSUTOPPU! (The next turn leads to a NONSTOP tomorrow)**

*They witnessed the trains move and combine into ToQ-Oh, the five having it execute the finisher. The five then jumped out, their helmets turning towards the camera, soon the unhenshined five turned as well.*

**RESSHA SENTAI [HASHA ORA] (Ressha Sentai [Ready to Launch!])**

*The five all then activated their TokkyuChangers and transformed into the ToQgers once more.*

**TOQGER~!**

***The shot then focused on the five friends, as their helmets formed.***

* * *

**Starting Station: Let's Go on the Express!**

* * *

The orange mare continued to look at the Rainbow Line trains, as they lined up in order from red, blue, yellow, green, to pink back to back, lining up next to the black train the mare was in.

"**Cursed Rainbow Line! I'll knock them off their tracks!" **the kaijin roared, as he headed for the cockpit to fight back. The two trains continued to ram into each-other, which ended up causing the mare to go flying into an emergency stop pulley system on the train and get one of her hooves stuck in the wire.

This caused the black train to come to a full and sudden stop before the Rainbow Line trains also stopped.

"Uh… I meant to do that," the orange mare stated, nervous as the kaijin growled.

"**Onore… did anyone sneak onboard?!" **he responded, rushing to the caboose of the train, before it saw the mare stuck in the wires, **"OKAY! THAT'S IT! GET OFF MY TRAIN NOW!"**

"Two words for ya. Make me," the mare responded.

"**Grr… Kuros! Escort her off of this train!"**

With that, several goons with white faces, wearing black suits came in and untangeled the mare from the wire and tossed her out of the train.

"HEY!" the mare snapped, she attempted to fly, but she ended up ended getting hit by the Kuros a bit, before she flew back in and was actually able to drag the kaijin out of the train and start to try and keep him down.

"**Stupid filly! Kuros, attack her!" **the kaijin ordered, as the grunts from before jumped out of the train before blasting near the mare's wings, the mare barely dodging before the Rainbow Line trains came to a slow down and stopped.

**=ALL THOSE DISEMBARKING HERE, PLEASE BE READY FOR BATTLE!=**

The mare looked on in confusion, as a door opened up, revealing an Earth Pony mare in some sort of blue bullet train suit, a Unicorn mare in a yellow subway suit, an Earth Pony mare in a green bullet train suit, and finally a Pegasus mare in a pink subway suit. The Earth Pony in the blue suit walked out first, but screamed as she accidentally missed a step and fell face first into the ground, the Earth Pony in green trotted down and helped Blue up, with Yellow following the two of them.

"Uh… little help down?" the pegasus in pink asked before being lifted up in some green magic by the unicorn in yellow before she was helped down, "Thank you."

"No prob," Yellow smiled.

"2. 3. 4. 5." the orange mare muttered, seeing numbers on their suits, "...Where's 1?"

"**So YOU'RE those ToQgers I've heard so much about?" **the kaijin shouted.

"Yes we are. You must be one of those Midnight Kaijins we've heard about, kidnapping young foals, have you no shame?!" the yellow Tokkyuger shouted.

"**I don't care if you're the ToQgers or the Donkougers!" **the bag kaijin snapped.

"Uh…" the Pink Tokkyuger blinked.

"Donkou means slow train, compared to tokkyu, which means express," the blue Tokkyuger explained.

"Ah," the Pink Tokkyuger nodded.

The Midnight Kaijin simply growled, getting itself ready for battle when…

"**Kuros, attack! I need to get that train going!"**

With that, the grunts from before, the Kuros, marched, lept out of the black train, posing before the ToQgers, with the four standing ready.

"...so… uh… what do we do now?" the Pink Tokkyuger asked.

"We fight them," the Green Tokkyuger informed.

"Oh… okay," Pink nodded.

The four ran forward, each one holding some kind of weapon with their tails, they appeared to be swords of some sort for Blue, Pink and Yellow, but for Green, it was a blaster.

"Suge…" the mare gawked.

Green started slashing away at the grunts, flipping around and occasionally bucking them like she was bucking a tree of some kind.

Blue slowly began to smack them with her sword, keeping a safe distance, but then decided to switch it up, managing to rotate her sword and turn it into some kind of gun, allowing her to get more distance, but this caused her to accidentally bump into Pink.

"Sorry about that," Blue apologized.

"It's okay…" Pink started before getting chased away by more of the Kuros, which Yellow quickly ran in to take care of.

"It's very rude to attack an enemy that is weaker than you are. Oh… no offense," Yellow told Pink.

"None taken," Pink responded as Yellow failed to see a Kuros try to attack her with some sort of axe from behind, but she managed to block it.

"It's also cowardly to attack ponies from behind!" Yellow shouted, as she hit the Kuro with her sword. However, another almost got her, too, if she hadn't bucked.

At the same time, Pink was forced into a corner, rather nervous, when the mare ran over and kicked the Kuros away from her.

"**KURO!"** the Kuros shouted, as the mare looked over to Pink, who panicked, as the Kuros charged at her again.

"Leave me alone!" she whimpered before starting to try and calm herself down, "Atashi wa tsuyoi... atashi wa tsuyoi... atashi wa tsuyoi!"

With that, the Kuros seemingly dogpiled her before she bursted out of them, flying into the air a few yard.

"SUPER GIRL~!" she shouted before she took out some sort of claw weapon that resembled a bridge of sorts, and held it in her tail, slashing the Kuros away and off of her.

"Alright… that's all of them…" Blue stated, as the mare headed for the train.

"Wha? What are you doing?!" Green demanded.

"There are foalnapped foals onboard this train!" the mare shouted, getting the attention of the entire team, with Green heading back for the Rainbow Line trains to try and stop the Midnight Line train from going, leaving the orange mare to smirk before staring at the Midnight Kaijin.

"**Tch… you are one of the most annoying mares in existence."** the kaijin growled in anger, about to throw something to knock her off the train, before the pegasus flew above the kaijin, when suddenly, her wings stopped working, making her gasp in worry, **"Oh? Hey Kuros. Take this train high into the air… I got something I need to… drop off,"**

"You wouldn't dare!" the mare gasped, knowing full well what the Midnight Kaijin was about to do.

"**Oh yea? Just watch," **the Kaijin smirked before opening up a window, and he toss the mare out of the window.

The mare screamed as she struggled to flap her wings, when the Pink Tokkyuger had set something up and managed to catch her, but the mare slipped out cold.

"Oh dear. Minna she's out cold!" Pink called out before Yellow opened up a sunroof and they got the mare inside.

* * *

The orange mare slowly began to wake up, once again on a train, but not the same one as earlier.

"Ugh… whe-...where am I?" she groaned, seeing the white inside of the train she was in.

"Scootaloo… are you alright?" a voice asked, with the orange mare turning to see a pale gray to white unicorn mare with light green eyes, lavender and pink mane and tail, and a mark on her flank showing a bell and some sort of sweet treat resembling a cookie and a purple bell of sorts.

"...huh?" the orange mare gawked, her head a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay? You had a nasty fall from that Midnight Line train," the white mare said, helping the orange mare sit up.

"...Midnight Line?"

"That black train ya were on earlier," a voice with a southern accent informed, the voice coming from a yellow mare with a red mane and tail, orange eyes, wearing a brown stetson and a large pink bow, and the mark on her flank was an image of both an apple and an apple blossom.

She trotted in along with a gray mare with a lighter gray mane, light blue glasses over her purple eyes, and a silver spoon mark on her flank, as well as a black mare with her violet mane being tied into a ponytail that rested to the right side of her head, partially covering up one of her blue eyes and a chunk of amethyst on her flank.

"...wait…" the orange mare blinked for a moment, "...Applebloom? Sweetie Belle? Amethyst? Silver Spoon… is that really all of you?"

"Yep, it's us, Scootaloo," the yellow mare, Applebloom, giggled, as the black mare, Amethyst, quickly ran over and pulled the orange mare, Scootaloo, into a tight hug.

"Whoa! Hey hey, easy Amethyst, I'm okay!" Scootaloo laughed, as the rest of the friends all got a bit teary eyed, and they all jumped into a hug, making Scootaloo smile.

**=WE THANK YOU FOR RIDING WITH US! WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT THE FILLYDELPHIA STATION IN 1 HOUR!=** a voice announced over a PA system

"...large ham?" Scootaloo blinked jokingly.

**=For the record, I am no ham.=** the voice on the PA responded, as somepony walked in, the mare being a lavender pegasus with magenta eyes, an indigo mane and tail with a pink streak in it, wearing a conductor's cap, a white, light blue and violet conductor's outfit that covered up her body, including her Cutie Mark, and at the tip of her tail was some kind of hand puppet in a similar outfit with a lantern ornamentation for the hat, and it was essentially a pink cat with cyan eyes, "I'm a cat."

"...Twilight? Is that you?" Scootaloo asked.

"I do bare a physical and auditory similarity to the Princess of Friendship, but it is simply your imagination dear," the pegasus informed, the other four mares looking rather confused before she giggled, "I'm the Conductor."

"And I am Ticket," the cat smiled.

"...wow. That's a really neat ventriloquism thing you got there, Twilight," Scootaloo smiled, about to move for the puppet when...

"That's not what it is," Conductor answered, moving her tail away from Scootaloo, making the mare give a confused look.

"Baka," Ticket told Scootaloo.

"Uh… huh?" Scootaloo gawked, clearly confused.

"Ticket-chan, it's rude to call our guests idiots," Conductor told Ticket.

"Not my fault she doesn't understand me,"

"...I don't get how you're doing that Twilight, but it's rather impressive," Scootaloo admitted, as the Conductor sighed and walked away, "...what's with Twilight?"

"Well, it's a bit hard to explain," Silver Spoon started, adjusting her glasses with her hoof, before going to help Scootaloo up, "...I'm really glad you're back, Scoots-chan,"

Scootaloo smiled, "Yea… so am I. But seriously, what is with Twilight and that puppet?"

The others just sighed, just shrugging in response.

"Ah kinda thought ya'd be more interested in seein' us again… ya know how much we missed ya?" Applebloom added, getting a bit teary-eyed.

"Oh… Applebloom, I…" Scootaloo began, not sure what to say in response at first, before she saw something, there were a sort of wrist mounted device on the front right legs of everyone but Scootaloo, "Wait, what's with those things on your-"

Suddenly, the trains were hit by something.

**=WARNING! A MIDNIGHT LINE TRAIN IS ATTACKING! FILLYDELPHIA STATION IS IN DANGER! WILL THE RESSHA SENTAI PLEASE REPORT TO THEIR TRAINS AND PREPARE FOR COUNTERATTACK?=** Ticket announced, causing the mares, minus Scootaloo, to run out of the diner car.

"Wh-Hey wait! Girls?!" Scootaloo gawked, confused before she saw the blue, yellow, green and pink trains split away from the red train she was in, "...Twilight, what's going on?"

=Still not Twilight. But your friends are the Ressha Sentai ToQgers, the guardians of the Rainbow Line and _Imagination_!= the Conductor's voice announced.

"Tokkyuger? That means… since I'm a Crusader… I'M a Tokkyuger too!" Scootaloo smiled before she decided to open up a door and get over to the enemy train.

* * *

**=WARNING!=** Ticket's voice shouted over all the PAs on the other trains, with the kanji for 'Warning' appearing on a sort of screen, **=YOUR FRIEND IS ABOUT TO JUMP ONTO THE ENEMY TRAIN!=**

"What?! Seriously?!" Silver Spoon gawked, as they all switched monitors to see, sure enough, Scootaloo jump out of the red train and fly over to the Midnight Line train.

* * *

"**Good foals! Keep on crying! Soon, I, Bag Shadow, shall contain great power and-"**

"Shaddup!" Scootaloo shouted, barging into the car, surprising the Bag Shadow.

"Her?" Honey gasped, as Scootaloo gave a smirk.

"**You are REALLY becoming annoying!"** Bag Shadow growled.

"Heh. I'm gettin' sick of seein' your face too. But you're not just dealing with a powerful mare… oh no, you're dealing with a Tokkyuger!" Scootaloo said confidently.

Bag Shadow gasped in worry, backing up in a panic until Scootaloo looked at her left 'wrist' and remembered something.

"Oh shoot! I forgot, I don't have with the others have, and I wouldn't even know how it works."

"**...Kuros! Get her off my train!" **the Bag Shadow ordered as the Kuros rushed in.

Scootaloo just looked up, and saw the emergency brake thing. She quickly flew up and pulled on it, causing the train to come to a total halt, and after tugging on it for so long, Scootaloo was able to break it, causing the train to no longer be able to move.

"**Wha-what did you just do?!"**

"Heh… I'll tell you… I can see it…" Scootaloo informed, "I can see me… no… me _and _my friends… beating you!"

As Scootaloo said this, she indeed saw, via her imagination, herself rushing in, her friends taking care of the Kuros while Scootaloo rushed in and bucked the Bag Shadow off the train. Scootaloo opened up her eyes and gave a sort of charge like motion with her hooves, before she charged forward, and just as she had imagined, her friends were able to get the doors down and begin to guide the foals off the train. Silver Spoon and Applebloom rushed in, attacking the Kuros like Scootaloo imagined, giving her free passage towards the Bag Shadow, and then she flew at him, and bucked him right out the front window!

"And _that's_ how we win. The Cutie Mark Crusaders… heh… no, even more," Scootaloo smirked, "Shouri no Imagination! We are… the Tokkyugers!"

"Victorious… imagination… Ah like it," Applebloom smiled.

"Me too," Silver Spoon added, as the five friends all stood ready to try and stop the Bag Shadow before it could do anymore harm.

"...so… uh… what do I do?" Scootaloo asked, as Silver Spoon handed her a small red train that resembled one of the Rainbow Line trains, and then handed her one of the devices the others had, which looked like a black and gray brace with a green section that had three buttons, one gold, two silver, and a spot to slide in a toy train.

"Press that button, and then open that up. Okay?"

Scootaloo nodded, and thus, she guided her team to do so with her.

**=HENSHIN ITASHIMASU! HAKUSEN NO UCHIGAWA NI SAGATTE OMACHI KUDASAI!=**

With that announcement, a white line formed in front of the Kuros and the Bag Shadow, all of them waiting behind it, bar one, who happened to be in front of the line.

"**Hey, get back here you!"** the Bag Shadow ordered, with the Kuro quickly realizing what would happen, and quickly jumped back behind the white line.

With that, the mares each took out small trains, each of a different color, with Silver Spoon's being blue, Sweetie Belle's yellow, Applebloom's green and Amethyst's pink. They then lifted the handles on the braces before setting the trains in place.

"Tokkyu Change!" they all announced.

They then brought the handles down, and thus, the trains ran forward and circled around them, forming what was initially white suits all over their bodies before they changed to the respective colors of the trains, and thus helmet formed on them, each one having a number from 1-5 on the helmets and fronts of the suits, and they all stood ready.

**=TOKKYU1! TOKKYU1!=**

**=TOKKYU2! TOKKYU2!=**

**=TOKKYU3! TOKKYU3!=**

**=TOKKYU4! TOKKYU4!=**

**=TOKKYU5! TOKKYU5!=**

"Shouri no Imagination! Ressha Sentai… ToQger!"

Tokkyu1 smirked, "Shipatsu Shinkou!"

Thus, the five charged forward, attacking the Kuros with ease, but all of them were now holding different weapons than what they used earlier. ToQ2 held up some sort of double barreled blaster designed after a railway station, blasting some foes away while Tokkyu5 slashed at her foes with a pink and silver claw-like weapon themed after a bridge.

"Thanks for covering me, Silver Spoon," Tokkyu5 thanked.

"No prob," Tokkyu2 smiled.

Meanwhile, Tokkyu3 swung a large yellow hammer themed after a signal light, she quickly used to hit Kuros into the air, while Tokkyu4 wielded a large green axe that seemed to have aspects of a tunnel quickly finished them off.

"Nice team-work AB," Tokkyu3 smiled.

"No prob, but try not usin' that nickname," Tokkyu4 requested.

Thus, Tokkyu1 looked at a sword, which was basically a blade of railroad tracks tipped with a red blade tip and a guard that was red, and she slashed at the Kuros, some managing to block at first before she took one swing and the blade extended like a rope/lasso and she actually used them as ammunition on the Bag Shadow, knocking him back a bit.

"**Grrr… stupid mares! Take this!" **the Bag Shadow, as he blasted Tokkyu1 and 2, causing the two to fall, causing a button to be pressed on their changers.

**=HENSHIN KAISHO ITASHIMASU! OISOGI NO KATA WA ONORIKAE KUDASAI!=**

"What?," Tokkyu2 stated, with Tokkyu1 unknowingly taking the blue mini-train, and sliding it into her brace, Tokkyu2 grabbing Tokkyu1's mini-train.

**=TOKKYU1, RED NORIKAI TE, BLUE!/TOKKYU2, BLUE NORIKAI TE, RED!=**

"Huh?/What the?!" the two mares gawked as suddenly, their helmet and colors changed.

"...I'm blue?!" Tokkyu1 gawked.

"This is new," Tokkyu2 noted, now red, everyone looked on in surprise at this.

"What the?" the other Tokkyugers gawked, but Tokkyu1 was quick to take advantage and use Tokkyu2's weapon to blast the Bag Shadow as fast as possible.

"**What's going on here?! Why is the Red Tokkyuger blue?!"**

"Don't look at me," Tokkyu2 shrugged as Tokkyu3 rushed over to 4.

"I kind of need your weapon… if that's okay,"

"Uh… o-okay?" Tokkyu4 answered when Tokkyu3 pressed the 'Transfer' button.

**=HENSHIN KAISHO ITASHIMASU! OISOGI NO KATA WA ONORIKAE KUDASAI!=**

"Huh? Wait, 'unhenshin'?!" Tokkyu4 said in worry as Tokyyu3 swapped their trains.

**=TOKKYU3, YELLOW NORIKAI TE, GREEN!/TOKKYU4, GREEN NORIKAI TE, YELLOW!=**

Like before with 1 &amp; 2, Tokkyu3 &amp; 4 swapped colors so 3 was green and 4 was yellow, each holding the others' weapon. Tokkyu5 gawked at this in amazement, clearly confused about this, yet concerned how it might end up spending more of their energy.

"Uh… minna… uh…" Tokkyu5 started, trying to get her friend's attention.

"Relax, Amethyst, we can handle this!" Tokkyu1 smirked, charging forward, blasting the Bag Shadow before it sent her back towards Tokkyu5, "Uh… actually, mind if I borrow your weapon?"

"...go ahead," Tokkyu5 nodded, as they both pressed the buttons.

**=HENSHIN KAISHO ITASHIMASU! OISOGI NO KATA WA ONORIKAE KUDASAI!=**

Thus the colors began to switch between thw two.

**=TOKKYU1, BLUE NORIKAI TE, PINK!/TOKKYU5, PINK NORIKAI TE, BLUE!=**

Thus, Tokkyu1 was now pink and Tokkyu5 was blue, and Tokkyu1 rushed in, slashing at the Bag Shadow with Pink's claw.

"Kawaii…" Tokkyu5 smiled.

"**What's going on here?! This is all too confusing!" **the Midnight Kaijin, growled.

"Heh. That's the fun of it," Tokkyu1 smirked, slashing at the Kaijin before the others rushed over, when they heard a sort of call on passes wrapped around their right hind legs.

-Please don't overuse the Norikae, you'll burn out your energy quickly if you do so.- the Conductor told them before pressing some buttons, which automatically swapped the trains back to their respective mare, reverting them back to their original forms.

"Okay… what now?"

-Please combine your weapons for the hissatsu waza.- Ticket told them.

"A finisher huh? Okay then," Tokkyu1 nodded, as the combined the weapons, the sword being the track connecting to rail blaster and the bridge claw, with the hammer setup like a signal light, and the axe becoming a tunnel.

"Awesome!" Tokkyu3 and 4 gawked, 5 pulling out some large silver toy bullet train.

"So… it goes in here…" she informed, "Hmm… I think we'll call this attack… The Family's Love!"

Thus, they launched the train at the Kaijin, initially creating an explosion before the fire condensed into the Bag Shadow's arms causing piles of photos of families appearing on him, and he couldn't hold the weight, and it crushed him. The pictures vanished after the attack had finished and the explosion appeared again.

"**THAT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"** the kaijin roared when he died.

"Who cares," Tokkyu4 responded, as they stood up and smiled.

"We won!" Tokkyu1 cheered, with the team high-hoofing each-other.

Suddenly, something happened where the kaijin had dark energy form where it's corpse was, and it was revived, only growing to be the size of a building.

"**You are done Tokkyugers!"** it shouted.

"Oh man… this can't be good," Tokkyu3 gulped with Tokkyu5 hiding behind her.

"Think... think…" Tokkyu1 muttered, trying to figure out what to do, when suddenly, the Rainbow Line trains rolled up.

-Minna. I'm going to lend you control of the Ressha, you can use them to fight giant Midnight Line monsters- The Conductor told them.

As if on cue, the Resshas drove up in front of the Tokkyugers, Tokkyu2 guided Tokkyu1 on how to get into the trains, using the pass at stations that appeared before them, and thus they boarded the magic trains and got going,

"Uh… uh… how do I do this thingy?!" Tokkyu1 asked, not sure of what to do.

-See the stick? Just move it where you want to go.- Tokkyu2 informed.

"Oh… uh… okay?" Tokkyu1 blinked, and she saw the joystick and thus, used her hooves to get the Red Ressha moving.

They were able to ram right into Bag Shadow, making him topple over before the Yellow Ressha actually used a sort of magic blast to injure the kaijin, making him wince and then the Pink Ressha and Red Ressha struck it down, almost running it over, with train tracks being over it's body.

"**Ow…"**

"It's not going down, so what now?

-Call out 'Ressha Gattai'.- The Conductor told Tokkyu1.

"Express Combine? Um… okay? Ressha Gattai!"

Thus, the trains repositioned themselves, with Blue and Green on both sides of the Red Ressha, and they connected before pink and yellow connected to blue and green before the trains began to stand upright, forming a humanoid robot.

**=MAIDO GO JOSHA ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU. TOKKYUOH, KANSEI ITASHIMASU!=**

Tokkyu1 gawked at this, amazed when she saw her teammates in the same cockpit.

"Sugee…" Tokkyu1 gawked

"This is amazin' alright," Tokkyu4 added.

"**You… you look… very familiar… but I don't care why!"**

The kaijin roared before charging in and trying to attack TokkyuOh, the mecha pulling out some sort of rail crossing beam that turned into a sword, everyone gawking at this, but they countered enough to slash back at the kaijin, and it toppled backwards a bit, the mecha was able to knock the kaijin down.

"**Grrr… Onore… Ressha Sentai… you're… even more annoying than-"** the Bag Shadow began, before it blew up, unable to finish what it was about to say.

"Yosha!" Tokkyu1 cheered, "We win!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in seemingly an unimportant part of Equestria, a train was seemingly moving, and there were only two passengers on it.

"...they can stay in peace… we can find the remains here…" a male voice informed, with another person nodding. The male then began to hum something…

* * *

"So, I guess we have a lot to catch up on, huh?" Scootaloo smiled, "Man… I can still remember us playing and… and… wait… what else did we do?"

"...uh… well… I think we… um… well, being the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we tried what we could to get our Cutie Marks, right?" Sweetie Bell recalled.

"Right-io," Applebloom nodded.

"What… did we do after all that anyway?" Amethyst asked.

Nopony really had a good answer, until Scootaloo heard something before she walked over to where the Conductor was.

"We shouldn't tell them…" the Conductor spoke.

"And? They should know that they're as good as dead," Ticket rebuttled.

* * *

Pikatwig: Oh those words… heh.

KKD: Hoo boy, will the CMC be irked to hear that.

Pikatwig; And the eventual revelation of what that even meant. And it makes you wonder… since, in the episode it was revealed what it means, the Conductor didn't know, but Ticket did. Would that mean Ticket is higher up than the Conductor.

Twilight: *trots in, walking out of Conductor costume* That is so embarrassing.

KKD: How were you able to keep your horn hidden in that thing?

Twilight: My hat.

Pikatwig: Okay. So… thoughts on this chapter buddy?

KKD: It sure took us a while to get back to this, but it was overall enjoyable. I really liked seeing the CMC like this.

Pikatwig: Same here. And I really liked that Silver Spoon is among the Crusaders is adorable.

KKD: Yea. Shows even bullies can be made friends. But the question you may ask is 'How did she become their friend?' ...Well… that would be telling, wouldn't it?

Pikatwig: Plus, they wouldn't remember anyway.

Twilight: So… can I have some help getting this puppet off my tail?

KKD: Right. *helps pull Ticket off*

Pikatwig: And there's going to be a rather interesting thing involving Ticket later on… just trust me when I say that.

Twilight: Okay…

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
